grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brew Book
Alchemic practices are an ancient art as old as Grimytes. Some date it older than the Covens, even before the conduct of Arcana. Now, with the help of Arcana, a handful of these primitive recipes have been transformed into an arsenal of artifacts which can be conjured at hand. Potion Design Potions can be conjured in customized vials. A common vial will be a small glass tube with a corked top. Alternative designs include bone vials, lidded tops, the addition of chains or hooks, or spherical vials. Vials of different shape will only hold the standard amount of liquid. Potions have their own colors and consistencies. These cannot be customized. A knowledgeable target may be able to identify a potion this way, so it is fair for a player to ask for a description of the liquid if one is not provided in an emote so long as the potion is visible. Opaque or colored vials are a great way to hide them. Mechanics Expiration Conjured objects have a life span. If a potion is not used within its duration time, it will cease to exist. This is also true for empty vials and other miscellaneous potion materials. Duration This is how long the potions affect will be active. Duration times cannot stack; the affect of a potion may only occur once per potion per affected target. If the potion is used again, its duration time will simply reset. 75% of the potion must contact its target in order for its affect to activate, but this number will drop to 25% if the potion permeates the skin or is taken orally. If multiple targets are hit with an acceptable dosage of a single potion, it will only activate on one target of your choice. Time It is difficult to measure time when it comes to Roleplay. Due to continuity, minutes do not pass as they do in real time. During normal combat, an entire fight sequence may take just five minutes. Use your best judgement to determine the passing of time with yourself and other players. Affect When a potion is used, be sure to alert relevant players of the potions affects even if they are used only on your own character. The names of Brewer potions are simple house names that do not need to be used in emotes. Potions This potion is brown and carmelly, and tends to seep rather than spill. Yes, this potion smells bad, but its nauseous affect comes from contact only. Vomiting is not required, nor are weakened defenses in emotes. It may only be a belly ache. The roll affect duration is not optional even if the contact area is cleaned. This potion is lemon in color with a refreshing citric aroma. Upon contact, it will stimulate a pain response in any existing injury or injuries created during its duration. It is often compared to being set on fire, and although it is okay to say some are too tough to be defeated by pain, it would still be quite a cumbersome obstacle. This potion is red in color, the the consistency of glue. When poured or consumed, it pools into existing wounds and seals them from further injury. Health potions will only scar wounds as much as necessary before deactivating. They cannot reverse an injury or numb pain. Your wound is still a wound, it just isn't bleeding. This does not work on broken bones, organs, or large wounds. Hocks is yellow and tastes of pure animal fat. When consumed, it depletes the body's need for food or water for six hours, replacing it instead with magical lard. Drinking Hocks while you are full will cause the same affect as Something Old. Hocks furthers its terribleness by acting as a very effective soberant to psychoactive substances both natural and magical. Fortify is purple in color, for some reason, and tastes quite nice. It is most commonly used as a minor painkiller, but is also effective against some forms of magic. All metaphysical attacks used against you must now use a Hot Roll to determine success, with a disadvantage of -15. Mutate is an extremely versatile liquid of the green and bubbly kind. Pour it on the part of your body you'd like to mutate, and stick something else to it. You cannot control how the mutation will occur, but repeat offenders tend to learn what works. You may only mutate with one type of object at a time, but may also mutate with object groupings such as foliage. Objects do not increase in size when mutated, but may combine with the host body to form larger features. Please note that mutations are not transformations, so you will not be able to become a rock man, rather, you may simply become rock-handed. When the duration times out, the mutation will instantly separate back into its original components without harm. Types There are an infinite number of ways even a single object can mutate with a host, so it helps to use descriptors in your emotes. Important things like weight, reach, origin points, or the placement of flesh may be crucial to form appropriate responses, such as "What the fuck, Ted." Inanimate Objects Pain is not felt on these objects. Minor joint movement may be configured. Objects may break, but may not be physically separated from your body. Objects may not be mutated in a way which compromises the body, but may cause minor movement restrictions. Living Objects Pain may be felt through the organism. Full control of all body parts is allowed, but the organism retains minor sentience. Organisms may be injured and die, but may not be physically separated from the host. Organisms may not be mutated in a way which compromises the host's body, but may cause minor movement restrictions. Player-to-Player Mutations Mutate can be used as an attack. When Mutate binds two players together, both bodies will act as a host and each body retains its own sentience. This may require a bit of teamwork. Using Mutations Brewers most often have experience with the object they are mutating to and can wield it appropriately. It would be very unlikely for a new mutation to reach complex levels of cooperation on its first go. You shouldn't be flying on your first mutation with a bird. SpecialFeatures When mutating with a demon, the host is considered a demon. When two animastic users mutate, a combined thread pool is shared. Purify is clear, hence its name. It is also called that because it cures minor horrible ailments. Drink this potion to stop any magical or natural disease, infection, or attack on your mind including intoxication and psychosomatic effects. Red and gluey, but with the texture of cottage cheese. Much like its minor counterpart, when poured or consumed, it pools into existing wounds and seals them from further injury. One dose of this potion will seal one major wound and a handful of minor ouchies. Health potions will only scar wounds as much as necessary before deactivating. They cannot reverse an injury or numb pain. Your wound is still a wound, it just isn't bleeding. This works on broken bones, however, it only seals a layer around a fracture and stops any bleeding. It is ineffective against shattering. The big blue brew. Mostly used as a last resort before threads run dry, but is also used by extreme activity enthusiasts. It is also handy weapon.